Out of Reach (Re-write)
by undeadpandabeyondthegrave
Summary: (A re-write of the previous story) What if you fall for someone that is out of your reach? LegolasxOC


Notes: Of course I do not own Lord of The Rings, and P.S.: Read the whole chapter so you would get the story and the next chapter

**Title: Out Of Reach**

**Chapter 1**

_The start of a new life_

_=Erullise's POV=_

_You see... My Ada, did thought me how to cook... something that is unusual for high male elf to do, he passed away thousand of ages ago, and I am left only by myself. __  
_

_I went down from my horse to see if my utensils in the back of the carriage are secure. These utensils are my bread and butter and they were passed to from my grandfather-mother-to me. So that is why these utensils are pretty sentimental to me._

_I took 10 pieces of gold from my pouch and paid the carriage driver. _

_"My Lady, these are too much." he said._

_"that's for you to get them safely with no scratch and no damage, to Eryn Lasgalen (Mirkwood), understand?!" I gave him a serious look. He gulped and nodded, he knew if something happens to them he would answer for it._

_"Yes, My Lady..." and the cart slowly galloped away._

_I took a one last look at my old cottage and said goodbye to it, goodbye to Malina Taure (Yellow Woods), although it's beauty is not like the Golden Woods where the Lady Galadriel lives, it is still beautiful, nonetheless it had been my home for a long time, for about a hundred years? a thousand? wait... this reminds me of how old I am. Nevermind..._

_=End of POV=_

As the cart slowly pulled off the old forest road that goes straight through the forests of Eryn Lasgalen, the sound of the most heavily populated area of the huge, expansive forest came into evidence. A lot of riders galloped along the busy streets and the voices of vendors on their stalls.

After travelling for almost half-an-hour, just trying to get pass the crowded town area, Erulisse finally arrived at her new home.

The Cottage

Unlike many cottages that spring into mind, this cottage was far from gloomy, rather, it was colorful as it is surrounded by colorful flowers, walnut, lemon and olive trees. She dismounted from her horse and was met by a dark brown oak door, entering the house, she checked her surroundings to find three bedrooms inside which she plans to use as her personal library and study and the other as closet, she didn't like the space wasted as she would be living alone. There is also two bathrooms, one situated near the living room and one, in one of the bedrooms, a spacious living room, a dining hall which connects to a big pantry and the lovely kitchen where she plans to spend most her time in. Though it wasn't as big as other cottages, it was simple and quite elegant.

It was worth the 150 pieces of gold pieces she bought it for.

She then went upstairs to check the view from her window and found a picturesque view of the palace grounds of Eryn Lasgalen. There were tall trees who were saying with the winds and pearl white spires peeping out over the canopy of trees, the royal flag of green and gold was flying which means that the King was within and watching over his kingdom.

And that was the new workplace of this _etrielle_, as unknown to many she is an _etrielle_. Erullise, (who was once Vanamarilla, as she had begun a new life and a new identity) daughter of the Lord Aulendil.

She was to became a cook within the palace, like she was previously at the house of Elrond a few years back.

The cart who helped her bring all her belongings to Eryn Lasgalen was driven by one brown mare and a farmer who lived in close proximity to her old cottage back in the yellow woods has kindly offered to send her halfway, however, with the offer of 10 pieces of gold the farmer helped her travel all the way to Mirkwood.

"You're here, Erullise, may God continually bless you, I would have to be travelling back by now"

"Thank you my dear sir, but hold on a bit" she said as she approached him and then uttered a chant, or rather a prayer. "Take care my dear sir, may God protect you on your journey back!" she said and then turned and pulled the last of her belongings from the cart and waved farewell to the kind farmer, thanking him for his hospitality.

* * *

**A/N:**

_**Eryn Lasgalen - **_Mirkwood

_**Etrielle** -_ Noble Elven Woman

_**Malina Taure**_ - The Yellow Woods

I thought of rewriting this story once again, as I believe it deserves a re-write, since I wrote this story 5 years ago when I was 16 years old. So the grammar of the previous story was pretty bad as I was too excited to publish it without even checking what was wrong. However, I admit that I am not perfect as I still do make mistakes when writing. Kindly be gentle with me, (LOL), anyways, I believe your comments will help me!

Anyways, at one of the paragraphs, when I used God instead of Valar; I did a research using the Encyclopedia of Arda, it says there that the Valar were not gods, so I thought why not use the name for a supreme creator? however, correct me if I am wrong on what I should call the gods of Arda.

Thanks, until the next chapter then! :D


End file.
